Insectephobe's Attack (PPG)
"Insectephobe's Attack" is the fourth episode of the first season of Pandora Planet Gems, and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis A deformed, mutated Moonstone attacks the Pandora Gems. Plot Darkness. The dry, cold air hit Sard as he struggled to gain his consciousness. S: Ughh............. After a while, he wakes up to find himself in an empty room with a trapdoor. He opens the trapdoor to find a long, narrow hole to the bottom. Without hesitation, he goes down the hole only to land on Amazonite, who was very stunned by Sard. A: What the hell?! S: Dude! Why are you down here?! A: I'm trying to escape! S: Why? A: Oh...you don't remember, do you? S: Remember what?! A: Shh!! Keep your voice down!! Okay, I tell you, but you have to follow me that away! Amazonite pointed to the hallway to the front. Sard payed attention. S: (quietly) Okay, let's go! As the two ventured acrossed the long hallway, Amazonite explained what happened from the start. Apparently, Moonstone had experimented with a rare, infected species of beetles to dissect a liquid from them, but Moonstone accidentally ingested the liquid, mutating him into an evil, deformed beast that had looked like Cell from Dragon Ball. With his new powers, he captured Chrysoberyl and Sapphire, and locked Sard and Amazonite in the room they were just in. S: So that's what happened? A: Yep. Luckily I managed to get a hold of two of Moonstone's inventions that will reverse the effects of the beetle liquid, but we have to think fast, or he will stay that way forever. Amazonite handed the bazooka with a white liquid to Sard. S: Right! Wait, where are we at the moment? A: The room we were just in was one of the storage rooms, so we are directly above the center of the headquarters, where Chrysoberyl and Sapphire are being held. Moonstone is monitoring the area, so we need to shape-shift into something that can be very quiet. The two thought of something that they would shape-shift into that wouldn't get Moonstone's attention. However, the pathway they were in had a weak floor, so the two fell to the ground with a large THUNK. Moonstone instantly saw the two, and proceeded to charge at them with a deep, raspy voice. M: What do you think your doing?! I will stop you or my name isn't Insectephobe!! S: Insectephobe? A: No time to question! Quick, run! The two run to the floating cells where Chrysoberyl and Sapphire were held. Both of the gems noticed them. C: Guys, help us! SBS: The only way to deactivate the cells is with the remote Moonstone has! Hurry!! Moonstone charged towards the four and punches both Sard and Amazonite in different directions. The two summon their powers and head toward him. Moonstone is ready to attack. Amazonite uses his vine to entangle Moonstone, but he breaks free, and throws him up in the air, to be followed by overhead attack. Amazonite falls to the ground with such tremendous force that he can't get up for a while. S, C, and SBS: Amazonite!! A: Guys, continue without me!! I think I'll be fine!! M: You think you can stop me?! I'm gonna be your worst nightmare!!!! S: You wanna play that game?! So be it!! With his and Amazonite's bazooka in hand, Sard charges at Moonstone with complete rage. Moonstone dones it, only to be burned by a streak of fire. Sard shape-shifts into a liquid form and rushes inside Moonstone. He then starts to grow into a miniature size, then blasts him in the core of his gem, where the liquid took its place. Moonstone was paralyzed. He explodes, leaving Sard standing up and Moonstone completely weak and pale. M: Ughh.....guys? What.....h-h-happened? Moonstone's eyes rolled up his head as he fell to the ground, with the remote in his hand. Sard and Amazonite, who had just gotten up from the ground and had seen everything, rush to help him up. A: What happened to him?! S: The liquid badly injured him on the inside. He's gonna need some time to recover. In the meantime, Chrysoberyl will be in his place. C: Uh, guys? Can you free us now? A: Oh, right. The liquid exited Moonstone's mouth in an disorderly fashion, and then mutated into a huge muscular figure. He spoke in a booming voice. Insectephobe: Don't think I'm finished with you yet!! He then warps to somewhere. Sard and Amazonite are shocked, as well as Chrysoberyl and Sapphire. When Amazonite freed them, Chrysoberyl spoke. C: Where did he go? Sard responds. S: I have no idea. Features Characters ' * Sard * Amazonite * Moonstone * Chrysoberyl * Sky Blue Sapphire '''Objects ' * Bazookas * Cell remote '''Locations * Main Island Headquarters Trivia * This episode was originally going to be called Insectephobe's Nightmare. Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes